1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a double sided board with buried element and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a double sided board having specific electrical elements embedded in the insulation layer and electrically connected to external circuits via the opening in the insulation layer filled with a conductive layer, electrical circuits formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the insulation layer, which are electrically connected via the through-hole penetrating through the insulation layer and filled with the conductive layer, thereby improving preciseness of the circuit and electrical signal quality.
2. The Prior Arts
In the electronic industry, PCBs (printed circuit boards) are widely used to form electrical circuits and mount various electrical elements such as active, passive elements, power source, and so on. As well known, the PCBs not only provide stability of electrical operation but also prevent the electrical elements from detaching or being poor in contact so as to implement electrical function with excellent signal stability.
As the electrical function gets enhanced, the design of the PCB becomes more complex and tough under limited resources like area and volume. Thus, it is very crucial and challenging for the electronic industry to effectively suppress or block electrical interference and mount more elements on the board. Additionally, the design of the board having several layers of electrical circuits is needed to improve the circuit layout and save the layout area. For example, the double sided board provides the upper and lower surfaces to mount the required elements.
Moreover, the board manufactures have developed a specific process of manufacturing “embedded passives”, which may further improve electrical quality and reduce the layout area. In general, the inner layer process for the multiple layer board is employed. The process of etching or printing can directly place the passive elements in the inner layer, and a multiple layer structure is formed through the pressing process. The above processes may replace traditional soldering treatments, thereby increasing packed density of the elements.
However, the above traditional schemes have a common drawback, in which some recesses are needed to form in the insulation material for placing the electrical elements. Regardless of laser drilling, mechanical drilling, chemical drilling or other process employed for the recesses, preciseness of the circuit is negatively affected and yield rate of the product thus decreases. As a result, the processing steps are more complex and it is adverse to mass production.
Therefore, it is greatly needed for the double sided board with buried element and the method for manufacturing the double sided board, in which the specific electrical elements are embedded in the insulation layer and electrically connected to the external circuits via the opening in the insulation layer filled with the conductive layer, and at the same time, the two electrical circuits respectively formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the insulation layer are electrically connected via the through-hole penetrating through the insulation layer and filled with the conductive layer, so as to simplify the whole structure and the processing steps, and greatly improve preciseness of the circuit and electrical signal quality, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.